Gagner ou la mort !
by Yumary Decima
Summary: Au manoir Vongola Tsuna décide d'installer une salle de musculation, Ryohei est très content de s'entrainer mais dès qu'il entand Marie dire qu'elle va s'entrainer avec eux, il n'est pas du tous de cette avis est décide de mettre Marie à l'épreuve mais leurs parie vont dégénérer et l'un des deux risque de mourir à cause des désacords des gardiens alors que va t-il se passé ?


**Au manoir des Vongola, un hurlement qu'on reconnaitreré entre milles retenti dans tous et hors du manoir.**

Ryohei : Ouai, la salle de muscu et terminer, je vais pouvoir m'entrainer à **l'extrème** !

Tsuna : J'ai accepter de la construire à une seule condition vous avez pas oublier ?

Ryohei : T'inquiète ont a vas faire extrèment attantion à ne pas la détruire.

Reborn : C'est une exélante idée Tsuna, c'est la seul et meilleur idée que ta eu pour un idiot comme toi.

Tsuna : Reborn ! tu n'est pas obliger de me rabaisser à chaque fois.

Yamamoto : Yo! J'ai appris la nouvelle, la salle de muscu et enfin terminer.

Ryohei : Ouai, les mecs pourra s'entrainer de plus en plus dur et à l'extrème!

Reborn : Surtout Tsuna.

Tsuna : Quoi ?!

Gokudera : Salu Judaime ! Alors la salle de muscu est terminer. On va pouvoir s'entrainer ensemble Judaime !

Hibari : Moi je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer avec des herbivores.

Tsuna : Hiiii ! Hibari ! Depuis quand tu est la ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, Dit plutot que tu te sens faible face à eux l'alouette.(rire moqueur)

Hibari : Tu veut que je te mord à mort l'ananas ?!

Mukuro : Je t'atend !

Tsuna : Calmez vous tous les deux ! (les sépare)

Marie et Lambo : Salut !

Marie : On a apris la nouvelle, c'est génial ont va pouvoir ètre tous sensamble hi hi!

Lambo : Lambo à hate de s'entrainer comme sa je pourais tuer plus facilement Reborn !

Reborn : Tu rêve vache stupide (lance un grenade sur lambo).

Lambo : Yaaaaa ! ( atéri hors du manoir dans un abre inconcient).

Ryohei : Comment sa des filles dans une salle de musculation, elles tiendraient même pas 1 minutes ha ha !

Marie : Tu insinue que les filles ne peuvent pas de la muscu ?

Ryohei : Ouai et à l'extrème ! (lève sons poing droit le plu haut possible)

Marie : tu vas voir ce que tu va voir ! (prète à lui donner un coup depoing)

Yamamoto : Ma ma ! Calme toi marie. (agitan les bras pour faire signe de les calmer)

Bianchi : Marie à raison, les filles peuvent faire des sport de garçons, je t'encourage marie.

Gokudera : Guyaaaa ! (s'éfondre à terre gémissement de douleur)

Tsuna : Gokudera ! Sava ?

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! Salut bianchi.

Ryohei : Ok, je te lance un défie si tu arrive à soulever 30 kg avec l'appareil de ton choix, si tu gagne je ferais tous ce que tu veut pendant 1 mois mais si tu perd tu devra embrasser tous les garçons ici présant à l'extrème !

Tous les mecs : Quoi ?

Marie : heu tu veut dire qui par tous les garçons ici présent ?

Tsuna : Oui tu veus dire qui ?

Gokudera : T'inquiète pas Judaime !

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! Tu a repris connaissance Gokudera ?!

Ryohei : Tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, hibari, mukuro, reborn ...

Lambo : Lambo est revenu !

Ryohei : est Lambo.

**Grand silence**

Marie : heu ... Et toi ?

Ryohei : Nada

Bianchi : Vas-y marie dit oui pour l'honneur de l'amour de féménité.

Marie : Sa ce voie que ses pas toi qui risque de te faire tuer.

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! Sa a l'air marant.

Marie : tu plaisante ?! Bon ba j'ai pas le choix ces oui.

Tsuna : Quoi ?! Pourquoi je suis toujours mélè à vos histoires.

Reborn : Aux moins marie et plus courageuse que toi Tsunaze ! Marie si tu perd je te tue . (visage sadique)

Marie : Je sais pas pourquoi mais sa métonne pas sa. (soupire)

Yamamoto : Moi je sais que tu vas gagner marie.

Lambo : Moi aussi, lambo t'encourage, j'adore les bisous !

Marie : Espèce de perver !

Gokudera : Je ferais la même chose que le Judaime !

Tsuna et Marie : quoi ?

Hibari : Jeune herbivore si tu échoue je te mord à mort.

Mukuro : Oya oya, et moi je te ferais voir les 6 enfers.

Marie : Merci c'est très encourageant, et je commence quand ?

Ryohei : Maintenant et à l'extrème !

Marie : Je peut changer légèrement ta défaite ?

Ryohei : Oui.

Marie : Tu sera sur les ordres de tous les gardiens, moi, Bianchi et Reborn.

Ryohei : Ok sa marche !

Reborn : Tes plus intéligente et plus sadique que je le pensé Marie.

Hibari : hmm, J'avou que ces plutot bien panser pour un herbivore, jai hate que la jeune herbivore gagne.

Mukuro : Kufufu, Je te croyais moins intéligente que l'alouette mais ce n'était qu'une idée que je me faisais jusqu'à maintenant.

Hibari : Je vais te modre à mort l'ananas ! (hibari engage un combat contre mukuro)

Marie : aréter vous allez me faire rougir !

Tsuna : Allez vous batre ailleur vous deux !

Gokudera : Je pourais vanger moi et le Judaime pour cette ridiculisation !

Lambo : Ya ha ha Lambo va avoir un serviteur !

Reborn : Sa tombe bien je dois tester de nouvelle de combats à Tsuna, il les testera sur toi.(visage sadique)

Bianchi : J'ai créer une nouvelle recette de mon cooking poison tu sera le premier à le gouter.

Tsuna : Moi je te demanderais rien de particulier.

Yamamoto : J'ai besoin d'aide pour ramasser les balles après l'entrainement de basball.

**Après un long combat Mukuro et Hibari revienne.**

Mukuro : Kufufu, Je vais te torturer, et te faire des missions pour moi.

Hibari : Moi, je te modrais à mort.

Ryohei : Ok, je reléverais tous ces défis même si sa n'arrivera pas à l'extrème !

**L'heure du défi et arriver **

**Tous le monde ces rassembler dans la salle de musculation**

Ryohei : Tu es extrèment prète ?!

Marie : Prète !

Ryohei : C'est parti à l'extrème !

**Quelque minutes plus tard.**

Ryohei : J'y crois pas, j'ai perdu contre une fille.

Marie : Ouai ! J'ai gagner prépare toi ryohei tu à du travail pandent 1 mois hi hi !

lambo : Ya ha ha ! Lambo à un serviteur !

Tsuna : Félicitation Marie.

Reborn : Imprétionnant marie tu travail plus durment que tsuna.

Tsuna : Reborn ! (ce met en colère)

Yamamoto : Ha ha ! Bravo marie !

Hibari :hmm, Pas mal pour une herbivore.

Mukuro : Kufufu, même si tu est douer, je n'est aucune anvie de te posséder ma chère marie.

Marie : Je prend sa comme un compliment ! (sueur froide)

Gokudera : Tan qu'elle touche pas au Judaime, sa me va.

Bianchi : Je suis fier de toi, tu a prouver que les filles peuvent faire des sports de garçon. Tien ryohei je tes fait des cookies.

Gokudera : Gyaaaa ! (tombe par terre)

Tsuna : Gokudera !

Ryohei : Eu ! Non merci. (part en courant)

Marie : Hé ! Revien ici, baka de boxeur, un pari cet un pari ! (cour après ryohei)

Lambo : Lambo veut ces gateaux !

**Au final à la fin du mois ryohei est à l'hopital pour cause des espérience de reborn, et de hibari qui l'envoyer dans la chambre de mukuro pour s'agager sa chambre de même pour mukuro qui l'envoya dans la chambre d'hibari pour la même chose et il se fait tabacer par ces 2 tortuaire et il se fait tabacer par marie pour ne pas avoir manger les biscuits de bianchi.**

**Voila une journer comme les autres **

**pour la famille Vongola.**

**Fin**


End file.
